1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an Adaptive Front Lighting System (AFLS) of a vehicle having a LED lamp, and a control method thereof, more particularly, to an Adaptive Front Lighting System which can prevent the dazzling of a vehicle (opposing vehicle) or a pedestrian that comes from the opposite direction without the driving of motor through reconfiguring a pattern of beam by controlling a power which is supplied to LED lamps when fail is occurred in motor during the dynamic bending operation of headlight.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, vehicle includes a lighting device for looking at the things of the front in the night driving and an equalization apparatus for informing other vehicle or other road user of the driving state of driving vehicle.
Recently, in order to improve the front perception of a driver and an opposite side driver, the Adaptive Front Lighting System (AFLS) is introduced and used.
This Adaptive Front Lighting System is a system which not only irradiates the beam of the automotive headlight into the front but selectively can change the width and the length of the headlight beam according to the driving condition and road condition of vehicle.
That is, the Adaptive Front Lighting System changes the beam pattern according to the road conditions and the vehicle movement so that the light can be continuously irradiated into the road of the front at which driver should gaze steadily regardless of turning of vehicle or driving of a slope way such that it makes it possible for a driver to rapidly and accurately recognize obstacles or other problems on the front road.
To this end, after sensing the steering angle of steering wheel for vehicle, the speed of vehicle, and other driving condition of vehicle by a sensor, the Adaptive Front Lighting System runs an actuator according to the sensing result to change the scan direction of headlight into the up down left right (dynamic bending).
However, in this Adaptive Front Lighting System, in case that failure occurs in the actuator when performing the dynamic bending function in a specific action mode (high beam, basic beam, town beam, motor way), the state where headlight is deflected to a particular direction (e.g., left direction) can be continuously maintained.
If then, when vehicle travels a straight road, the headlight of vehicle faces the opposite side vehicle or pedestrians, so that it has a problem that it causes to dazzle the eye of driver of opposing vehicle or pedestrian.
As a typical fail-safe method for resolving such problem as shown in FIG. 1, a method for preventing the dazzling of the opposing vehicle by downwardly directing the beam of headlight compulsively using a leveling actuator is developed.
However, in this case, another problem that it is difficult for a driver to see well at nighttime driving due to the excessive downward irradiance of beam is occurred.
Moreover, in case that failure occurs in such leveling actuator, even the above described method cannot be used.
Furthermore, separate control equipments and parts for controlling the leveling actuator are required due to the use of the motor like the leveling actuator with the generation of electromagnetic waves.
Accordingly, it has a disadvantage that the manufacturing cost increased, as the configuration of the Adaptive Front Lighting System becomes complicated and the number of parts is increased so that the processing step is increased.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.